¡Que escondes Marceline?
by Andyx14
Summary: Marceline econde algo a Finn, haciendo que eslla se alejara de el. Finn no la ha visto por un largo tiempo, haciendo que el valla a buscarla. One-shot!
1. Te amo Marceline

Finn POV

_La extraño... la extraño. Llevo mas de 3 meses sin verla, estoy preocupado. No la eh visto desde un dia donde se sentia muy mal. Estaba enferma. No se si se recupero. Desde que estuvimos juntos una noche, unanoche donde nadie mas existia, solo eramos ella y yo. Despues de esa noche, dos semanas despues... empezo a actuar extraña... demasiado para ella. Se apartaba mucho, no queria que la abrazara o la besara. Somos novios desde un año y medio...pero aun somos? La veia pero se alejaba mucho de mi. Estuvo haci por cinco meses! Cinco meses sin tocar su cabello, sin poder contemplar por un buen rato sus hermosos ojos rojos, sin tocar su suave piel, ni sus labios... La quiero de vuelta a mi! No soporto no verla! Hace dos meses fue mi cumpleaños... ahora tengo 19 años. Marceline me dijo que me hiba a convertir en vampiro... **hiba**. Estoy cansado de no verla, pero hoy, hoy estoy decidido ir a buscarla y hablar con ella._

Finn se levantaba del sofa de su casa y corre por su mochila, se la coloca y se va hacia la puerta pero antes alguien lo detiene.

-Finn? A donde vas?- dijo Jake, confundido por la repentina actitud de su amigo.

-Voy a buscar a Marceline- dijo Finn con voz decidida.

-Finn... no se si deberias ir... ya sabes e-es un vampiro y si se enoja te atacara!- dijo Jake asustado.

-No Jake, ella no es asi!- dijo Finn mirando a Jake con un poco de enojo por su comentario.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer compadre, yo te apoyo!- dijo Jake con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Gracias amigo-

Y con esto Finn abre la puerta y sale corriendo a buscarla. Ya era de noche, haci que tenia oportunidad de encontrarla en su casa, talvez tocando su bajo-hacha o viendo peliculas. Finn camino y camino... que lejos esta la casa de Marceline! Finn ve arboles con fresas en su camino.

-Ya casi llego- dijo Finn, sabiendo que los arboles indican que esta cerca de la cueva.

En eso, Finn, ve una sombra. Esa sombra traia una canasta y algunas fresas dentro de ella. Esa sombra parecia que estaba agarrando las fresas de los arboles para luego colocarlas a la canasta. Al parecer la sombra no se ha dado cuenta de la precencia de Finn, asi que el se empezo a acercar hacia la sombra, sileciosamente. Finn se estaba cuestionando... una sombra, tomando fresas, en la noche... volando? Puede ser...

-Marceline?!- Dijo Finn, con esperanzas de que fuera ella.

-Finn?!- Dijo Marceline, dejandose ver a la luz de la luna.

-Marceline! Que bueno que te veo! Ha que hablar! Porfavor!- dijo Finn, mas alegre y un poco desesperado.

-N-no Finn, me tengo que ir!- dijo Marceline mientras tomaba su canasta.

-No Marcy- se acerca a ella y le toma la mano. -Te extraño Marcy!... No se que alla echo o si te hice algun mal pero... te quiero devuelta conmigo- dijo Finn, acercandoce hacia ella. Marceline se hipnotizo por sus ojos azules y se le quedo viendo.

-Te amo Marcy... Y-y jamas te dejare de amar- dijo Finn, mientras la acercaba mas a el. Los dos se miraban y se acercabaan mas y mas hasta que los dos sienten los labios del otro. Los dos cerraron los ojos y teniana las manos juntas. Marceline lo disfrutaba, extrañaba mucho a Finn, pero se dio cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo separo de ella y se alejo de el, caminando lentamente hacia atras, negando con la cabeza.

-N-no Finn... Te amo y no me hiciste nada... pero.. esto es por tu bien Finn- Dijo Marceline dejando caer por su cachete una delicada lagrima.

-M-marcy, n-no espera!- dijo Finn destruido. Demasiado tarde, ella ya se habi hido. Finn solo bajo la cabeza y se dirijio a su casa del arbol, sabiendo que ya no valia la pena ir este dia a la casa de su amada, pero no se hiba a rendir, va a descubrir la razón de porque Marceline se alejaba de el. Por su bien? Si esto le hacia mal! No se va a rendir por su amor.

Mientras tanto...

Marceline volava rapido, hacia su casa, con lagrimas en los ojos. Ya habia entrado a la cueva y volo mas rapido hacia la puerta de su casa. Llego hacia ella, la abrio y la cerro con mucha fuerza, con sus manos. Estaba llorando apoyada con sus dos manos extendidas y con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Mami?- se escucho una voz de una niña, una niña muy pequeña. -Mami? Estas bien?-

Marceline se separa de su puerta, se limpia las lagrimas y tomando la canasta con sus dos manos. -Steffy, mami esta bien- le sonrie Marceline a la pequeña. - Mira! Te traje unas fresas!- dijo alegremente Marceline. -No te preocupes por mi, ten!- le entrega la canasta. -Comente tus fresas.-

-Claro mami!- dijo Steffany, con mucha alegria. -Mami... Cuando vere a papa?- dijo la niña con curiosidad sin perder su inocencia, sosteniendo una fresa y sentada mientras flotaba.

-Cuando este listo, querida- dijo Marceline, flotando hacia ella. Se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza de la niña. La niña tenia un gorro blanco de oso, le quedaba grande. la niña le sonrie, toma una fresa y la absorbe.

-Te quiero, mami!- dijo la niña con mucha ternura.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Marceline con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Gracias chicos! Esto fue todo! Espero que les alla gustado! Obviamente subire mas fanfics. este es un One-shot. Y si se preguntan, Steffany es mi OCC, se supone que es la hija de la parejita Finnceline. Bueno soy andrea y el Finnceline vive entre nosotros!**

**Paz!**


	2. Steffany

**Finn POV**

Estuve dia, tras dia, visitando la casa de Marceline y que resivia?... Rechazo, tras rechazo... y lo raro era que no me dejaba entrar a su casa. Estoy empezando a dudar si lo que me esconde "por mi bien" esta dentro de su casa. Hay, Marcy... te extraño demasiado, te necesito a mi lado. Ahorita estoy caminando hacia la casa de Marceline para tratar de hablar con ella. Espero encontrar algo.

Ya era de noche, Finn siempre salie en la noche para verla, caminaba hacia su cueva, ya estaba adentro. Finn se acerco mas y mas hacia la puerta con esperanzas que descubriera algo. Finn esta en frente de la puerta, lo unico que tenia que hacer es... tocar la puerta.

TOC, TOC!

**Marceline POV**

Estoy cansada... no se si decirle o no. Mi pequeña Steffany esta jugando con Hambo. Se ve tan tierna. Yo se que necesita de su padre, pero, ahora no, no es el momento para Finn. Se lo dire, pero cuando este mas listo. Dia, tras dia viene a mi cueva, y yo lo rechazo. Me siento muy mal cuando lo hago, como el me habia contado que lo habian rechazado antes varias veces entonces... me siento mal.

Estaba sentada en el sofa, viendo rastro de calor, antes de que empezara le pedi a Steffany que viniera a ver la pelicula. Ahora esta sentada junto a mi. Se parece mucho a su padre. Pero como es de noche se parece a mi... Digamos que ella es humana con cabello rubio de dia y cuando se mete el sol su cabello es negro y su piel azul-griseaso como el mio. M encanta esa cualidad que tiene de cambiar su forma de humana, a vampiro. Tiene 1 año, pero es muy inteligente para ser pequeña. Estabamos setadas viendo la tele, cuando...

TOC, TOC!

-Uh, no- dije susurrando.

Steffany me vio.-Mami... es papi, verdad?-.

-Si, querida, dejame ir con el.- dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

-Mami, dile que pase, quiero verlo!- dijo Steffy con una sonrisa.

-No, Steffy, entiende, no entrara y escondete, no dejes que te vea.- dije agarrando la perilla de la puerta.

-Mami, quiero verlo.- dijo la niña un poco triste.

Marceline vio su cara y se entristesio un poco. -Steff... te prometo que sera pronto... pero hoy no, escondete.-

-Si.- dijo Steffy y se fue a mi cuarto y cerro la puerta.

Abro la puerta, salgo rapido y la cierro. Veo a Finn, viendome, con cara de preocupacion.

**Finn POV**

Marceline salio rapido y cerro la puerta. No quiere que entre a su casa.

-Marceline, dime que escondes, porque no quieres que entre a tu casa.- dije acercandome a ella.

Marceline se sorprendio... creo que porque logre adivinar que lo que escondia estaba en su cara. -Quien te dijo que econdo algo en mi casa?-

-Marceline, porfavor, porque nunca me dejas entrar a tu casa? Es obvio que me escondes algo.- dije mientras la veia directamente a los ojos. Ella evitaba mi mirada.

-Alejate de aqui Finn!- dijo ella molesta.

-Marceline- susurre y me acerque rapido a ella y la abraze.

Se queria soltar de mi, pero como vio que no pudo, solo se relajo y me abrazo y empezo a llorar. Estaba llorando, no me gustaba verla asi.

-Tranquila, Marcy, estoy aqui contigo.- dije mientras nos abrazabamos y acariciaba su hermoso cabello.

Ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho. Mientras yo, veia una sombra por la ventana, esa sombra tenia los ojos rojos. La sombra noto que la veia y se fue de la ventana. Acaso... es eso lo que me esconde? Seguia abrazando a Marcy.

**Steffany POV**

Entre al cuarto de mami. Escuche que cerro la puerta y me sali de su cuarto. Fui hacia la ventana y vi a mami con papi. Mi papi se parece a mi. Wow... papi esta muy grande. Tiene una mochila verde... que bonito! Yo quiero una! y... Wooow! Tiene una espada! Yo quiero una espada! Me gustan las espadas. Me acerque mas a la ventana y veo que papi abraza a mami. Luego veo que papi me ve.

-Uh, oh- me fui corriendo al cuarto de mami y cerre la puerta.

-Espero que mami no me regañe- y me sente a la cama de mami y jugue con Hambo.

**Marceline POV**

Me abrazo, estaba luchando para que me soltara, pero... al sentir su cuerpo con el mio... lo abraze y empeze a llorar. Porque? Porque lo extrañaba demasiado, su abrazo me hizo recordar el tiempo juntos. Pero tengo que cuidar a Steffany y no quiero que salga del cuarto, asi que me separe de el, lo mire un momento. Me di la vuelta y me fui a mi casa. Lo deje hay afuera. No me gusta nada pero... asi debe ser.

**Finn POV**

Se separo de mi y se fue. Fue rapido, pero muy doloroso. Ya sabia que Marceline me escondia algo, esta en su casa y lo descubriria mañana. Pero esta vez, por la mañana.

Asi Finn se salio de la cueva, con la intencion de descubrir todo...


	3. Secretos Revelados

**Perdon si no escribi en el otro cap. un comentario mio... se me olvido! psss... como sea... esto se suponia que hiba a hacer one-shot... pero hay que darle un final diferente no? jajaja okey espero que les guste!**

* * *

Finn se levanto de su cama y se arreglo, pensando en que esa mañana hiba a ver a Marceline... pero su razón de ir en la mañana es que Marceline este dormida y entre a su casa. Ese era su plan, entrar a la fuerza o no verla. Finn bajo las escaleras, y se sento en la mesa para comer su desayuno. Jake y BMO estaban hay sentados en la mesa, mucho antes. Cuando vieron a Finn, tan callado, se preocuparon, se vieron entre ellos dos y luego a FInn.

-Hola Finn- dijo BMO

-Hola BMO- dijo Finn triste.

-Viejo... que paso alla?- dijo Jake.

Finn levanto la mirada par ver a Jake. -Lo que pasa esque Marceline me esconde algo, y ese algo se mueve y tiene ojos rojos!-Se levanta de su silla y se recarga en la mesa- Y no se que sera y quiero saberlo, por eso esta mañana ire a su casa y entrare sin su permiso, si esque esta dormida, que eso espero!- dijo Finn con voz deseperada.

Jake se sorprendio por la repentina actitud de su hermano.-Hermano... Marceline te esta destruyendo! No lo vez! Ya no vas de aventuras... ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros, solo porque no dejas de pensar en ella e irla a buscarla! Yo haria lo mismo si me pasara con Arcoiris! Pero esto es demasiado Finn!- dijo Jake con voz preocupada.- Se que la amas... pero esto te esta acabndo... tienes bolsas en los ojos por no dormir! Viejo, ahora o nunca.- dijo Jake.

-Ya se Jake, pero no puedo...- dijo Finn con la cabeza baja. -Pero tienes razón, ahora o nunca!- Alzo la mirada, mas felz y decido.

-Eso hermano! Ve por ella!- dijo Jake animandolo.

-Claro!- dijo Finn corriendo hacia la casa de Marceline.

Jake se quedo con BMO y vio que Finn no se termino su desayuno.-Mas para mi!- Tomo el plato y empezo a comer la comida de Finn.

Finn corria a la casa de Marceline sin parar. Seguia y seguia, hasta que vio su cueva y empezo a caminar. Llego a la puerta y toco.

TOC, TOC.

No con mucha fuerza, por si Marceline dormia y no la despertaba podria entrar. Toco y vio que no le respondian, espero... nada. Finn penso que estaba dormida, haci que acerco su mano a la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera, alguien abre la puerta antes que el.

-Papi!- dijo una niña muy pequeña.

Finn se le quedo viendo, es muy bonita la niña... tiene su gorro? E-espera... papa?!

-Shhh, no hagas ruido, mami esta durmiendo- dijo la niña con inocencia.

-M-mami?!- dijo finn susurrando.

**Steffany POV**

Mami se habia dormido... esta dormida... estoy jugando con Hambo en la sala. Cuando escucho que alguien toca la puerta. Voy a la ventana, a un con Hambo, y veo a papi! Me dio mucha alegria... pero mami me dijo que me alejara de el. Pero yo quiero conocerlo y tocar su espada! Quiero tocar esa espada! Asi que me fui a la puerta y la abri.

**(fin de pov)**

-Entra, pero shhh- dijo Steffany con un dedo en su labio.

Finn entro y se sento y Steffany a su lado, aun sin soltar a Hambo. Los dos enfrente del otro. Finn no podia creer lo que veia... una niña, con una gorra al igual que el, cabello rubio y... es humana?!

-Qui-quien e-eres?- dijo Finn.

-Soy Steffany, me puedes decir Steffy o Steff- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Que haces aqui?- dijo Finn acercandose a ella para verla mas de cerca.

-Pueeesss... vivo aqui- dijo Steffany como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Finn estaba confundido, se le notaba en su cara.

-Papi... puedo tocar tu espada?- dijo Steffany con mucha ternura.

-Cl-claro- dijo Finn mientras tomaba su espada y la ponia enfrente de ella.

-Woow! Que hermosa espada! Yo quiero una!- dijo Steffany sin dejar de mirar la espada mientras la tocaba con cuidado. -Mama, me dijo que eres un aventurero...un lindo y guapo aventurero- dijo mientras imitaba a su mama. -Yo quiero ser una aventurera, me gustaria salir, pero no puedo, soy muy pequeña y no me deja salir mami, porque no quiere que tu me veas.- dijo la niña con tristesa.

-Porque no quiere que te vea?- dijo Finn un poco triste por la niña.

-Porque me dice mama, que aun no estas listo.- dijo la niña con la cabeza abajo.

-Listo para que?- dijo Finn

-No lose- dijo la niña que levantaba la cabeza para verlo. -Pero, quiero decirte que te quiero papi, y quiero que estes con mami.- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

Finn aun no entendia.- A ver, a ver, aver... Quien es tu madre?-

-Pues mami, Marceline.- dijo la niña. -Aunque mi abuelo me da un poco de miedo- dijo la niña, temerosa.

-M-Marceline?! y yo soooy...- dijo Finn esperando la respuesta de la niña.

-Mi papi- dijo la niña con una sonrisa. Abraza a Hambo. -Mami me regalo a Hambo- dijo la niña con mucha ternura.

-T-tu eres mi hija?! Espera, por eso tan enferma!- dijo Finn mientras veia a Steffany.

-Papi, tu me dejarias salir de aventura?- dijo la niña.

Finn estaba sorprendido, pero... no le afectaba en lo mas minimo tener una niña, se veia tierna y linda, y tendria alguien mas para salir de aventura. -Claro que si- dijo Finn con una sonrisa.

-Yey!- dijo Steffany mas feliz

-Cuentame mas de ti- dijo Finn mas feliz.

-Bueno... soy humana y vampira... nose como pero haci es yyy, estoy aprendiendo a flotar- dijo Steffany. -Hambo dice que quiere ser aventurero- le da a Finn a Hambo.

Finn toma a Hambo y lo mira, luego ve a Steffany.-A pues dile a Hambo que si lo sera, solo hay que esperar un tiempo.- dijo Finn mientras le entregaba Hambo.

Steffany toma a Hambo y lo abraza. -Gracias papi.-

-Eres muy linda como tu madre. Ven dale un abrazo a tu padre- dice Finn mientras extiende las manos hacia la pequeña. Steffany va y le da un abrazo a Finn. -Eres la mejor aentura que tengo con Marceline- dijo Finn mientras la abrazaba.

-E-enserio?- se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-Marceline!- dijo Finn sorprendido.

Steffany voltea a ver a Marceline y se aleja un poco de Finn para poder verla mejor. -Jejeje, Hola mami.- dijo la niña nerviosa, sabia que no tenia que dejarse ver por Finn.

-Porque nunca me contaste?- dijo Finn con tranquilidad.

-Por miedo.- dijo Marceline.

-Miedo a que?- dijo Finn.

-A que no la aceptaras, para que no te afectara en tus aventuras.- dijo Marceline acercandoce a el.

-Marceline, no eh tenido ninguna aventura, por no estar contigo, necesito de ti, de Steffany... las necesito en mi vida.- dijo Finn viendo a las dos. -Ustedes dos son mi aventura.- dijo Finn.

-No sabes caunto tiempo eh querido escuchar eso!- dijo Marceline feliz y corrio hacia Finn y lo abraza, luego levanta la cara para luego juntarse y darse un tierno beso.

-Wuacala! Que asco!- dijo Steffany. Marceline se separo de el y vio a Steffany con sonrojo.

-Perdon por no decirte nada, pense que te hiba afectar demasiado.- dijo Marceline, conla cabeza hagachada.

-Oh, vamos, olvidalo ya, recuperemos el tiempo que perdimos juntos!- dijo felizmente mientras se levantaba del sofa y se dirijia a la puerta, voltea a verlas. -Vamos familia!- se da cuenta que su espada seguia en el sofa. -Uupss, mi espada jejeje- se acerca al sofa y toma su espada, la guarda y carga a Steffany. - Vamos de aventura!-

-Yeeeeyy!- dijo Steffany.

-Oh, no, Steffany no ira a ninguna aventura! Es pequeña! Muy pequeña para aventuras.- dijo Marceline viendo a Finn.

-Oh vamos Marcy, hay aventuras para pricipiantes- dijo Finn mientras tomaba la mano de Marcy.

-Psss, de aceurdo- dijo Marceline.

Y haci se fueron a la casa del arbol de Finn para ver a Jake y contarle todo.


End file.
